Mystic Arrow
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: The Justice League is about to have a new member with connections of her own. Oliver/OC on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Arrow **

** Chapter 1**

Crystal Kent was helping her cousin, Clark Kent, in the barn using her powers. Crystal had been living with the Kent's' since her parents were killed in a car explosion when she was five.

Her mom was Jonathan sister and married Crystal's dad who lived in Moon city and was rich. Anyway Crystal is five years older than Clark and was exposed to the first meteor shower since she was in town when it hit.

Crystal powers are shields, telekinesis, able to read peoples thoughts, and communicate with people in their heads. Crystal doesn't remember her parents that much or her life with them all she has is a picture of her with a boy when she was about four and the boy was three.

When Crystal first met Clark she was admittedly attached to him.

Anyway Crystal was using her powers to stack hay when Clark came in "hey Chris" Clark said and started helping her with the hay. Ever since Jonathan died of a heart attack and Martha went to Washington D.C. it's just been them at the family farm.

The two cousins had just finished stacking the hay and Crystal went to start on dinner once she enter the kitchen she started pulling stuff out for spaghetti.

As she was cooking she heard a car door slam shut but she continued cooking figuring it was someone for Clark.

Once she was done she began setting the table for three, since she hadn't heard the car leave, once that was done she walked to the door to call Clark "Clark dinner's ready and bring you friend" she yelled then went back inside.

Crystal heard the door open and two sets of footsteps "her Crystal" Clark and she heard two chairs being pulled out "go wash up first" she said and she heard a set of footsteps walk out of the kitchen.

Crystal turned around with the pot of spaghetti and saw Oliver Queen the man that was becoming Clark's best friend "I should have figured it would be you Oliver" she said setting the pot on the table.

Crystal knows all about how Oliver is the Green Arrow but what he didn't know was she is Mystic the heroine that Green Arrow always flirts with "you missed me and you know it" Oliver said smirking just as Clark came back down.

While they ate Crystal suddenly smirked "so Oliver you find out who Mystic is yet" she asked looking at him "nope but I remember saving you ass last night" he said "who was that guy anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Last night I had a date with someone I work with when we were walking back to his car about a block away. We were almost there when some thugs came out and tried to rob us but they decided I would be better so they knocked my date out and dragged me to the alley but before they can go far we heard "you know you should at least get to know the girl." <em>

_We looked to where the voice came from and saw Green Arrow with his Bo aimed at the thugs "shit it's the Green Arrow" one of them said then they released me. _

_Once they were gone Green Arrow jumped down to stand in front of me "you should be more careful" he said "yeah yeah I know but I'm allowed to have fun every once in awhile" I responded. _

_Before he could say anything else I kissed him on the cheek "thanks Oliver" I whispered pulling away and smirked at his shocked looked._

* * *

><p>Once they were done eating Crystal collected the dishes and put them in the sink "I'm going out Clark I'll be back later" she said walking into the living room were the boys are at<p>

"be careful" he said back "bye Oliver" Crystal said walking to the front door

"bye Chris" she heard Oliver say as she walked out the door.

Crystal walked into the barn and uncovered her black and blue motorcycle she then reached into the boot and pulled out Mystic.

The outfit is a blue strapless dress that stops at her knees with booty shorts underneath and after Crystal slipped that on she put a black belt around the middle and slipped on black boots after Crystal did all that, she put on her mask that covers the front of her face and when it's on her hair changes from blonde to navy blue she also has navy blue gloves that go all the way to her elbow.

Once she got to Metropolis she stashed her bike on the outskirts of the city so no one would find it.

Mystic had been prowling Metropolis for awhile when she heard screaming close by so she took off to the area and when she got there she saw Lois Lane surrounded by thugs with guns "you're coming with us lady" a thug that looked like the leader said to Lois.

Mystic used her powers to take apart the thug's guns "what the" they cried "you men need to learn how to treat a lady" Mystic said causing the thugs and Lois to look up as Mystic jumped down.

One of the thugs came at her but she picked her up with her mind and sent him into his friends knocking them all down except for the leader who now had Lois and had a knife to her neck "stop right there Mystic" he said causing her to look at him.

Mystic glared at the leader when she heard Green Arrow's thoughts ~miss me Mystic~ and she smirked

"unless you want a arrow in you I suggest letting her go" Mystic said and the thug looked confused "you heard the lady" Green Arrow's voice said from behind the thug causing them to look and saw Green Arrow with his Bo aimed at the thug.

While the thug was focused on Arrow, Mystic forced the thug's arm away from Lois and once his arms were off of her Lois ran to Mystic.

Green Arrow fired an arrow with a rope attached and Mystic made it wrapped around the thug "thanks" Mystic said smiling at Green Arrow ~you're such a tease~ Green Arrow thought ~you know it~ she replied.

Once Green Arrow left Mystic turned to Lois to see her on her cell phone making a 911 call.

Once Lois hung up Mystic gripped Lois and rose to the roof top "you know he's has a crush on you right" Lois said to Mystic "I know" she replied "you need to learn to stay out of trouble" the girls laughed.

Lois knows Mystic identity because Crystal had no choice but to use her powers to save herself and Lois and Lois had kept it a secret since always and the small crush Mystic has on Green Arrow and Crystal tiny crush on Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>Once Mystic was done with her patrol of the city she went back to the farm changed out of Mystic into her regular clothes and recovered her bike after she put Mystic back in the boot.<p>

She entered the house and saw Clark on the couch sleeping with the T.V. on, she smiled and turned off the T.V. and put the blanket on the back of the couch over Clark then headed upstairs to her room to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Arrow**

** Chapter 2**

Crystal suddenly woke up and ran to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet "you alright" Clark asked from the door way "yeah" she answered after she finished throwing up and had flushed the toilet.

Clark frowned and used his x-ray vision to look at his cousin when he saw her stomach he was shocked "you're pregnant" he gasped and Crystal looked at him shocked

"what why'd you say that do I look fat" she asked worried

"no I used my x-ray vision, because you been doing this for awhile now, and saw something in your stomach that is not supposed to be there" he answered her.

Crystal looked about to cry and Clark freaked "will go to the doctor's tomorrow and find out for sure and how far along you are"

Crystal looked at her cousin and nodded and hugged him "thanks Clark" she whispered then let him go to head back to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two Kent's were up and ready to go "you ready Chris" Clark asked as they got in his truck "yeah" she breathed out.<p>

Once they got to the only doctors office in Smallville she was seen right away and Clark waited in the waiting area for her.

When Crystal came back out her face showed shocked and Clark jogged towards her "what did they say" he asked and Crystal looked at him "I'm 4 months along" she answered as they got in the truck.

Clark glanced at his cousin "who was the last person you were active with" he asked and she blushed "Green Arrow" she mumbled and thanks to Clark super hearing he heard and almost slammed on his brakes

"do what" he almost yelled and Crystal looked sheepish "it was about 5 months ago it just happened and he left my mask on saying I can tell him who I was when I'm ready" she said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was silent and when Clark parked the truck at the barn Crystal ran in the house, not noticing Oliver sitting on the pouch rail, all the way to her room and slammed her door laying down on her bed and cried.<p>

Later that night Crystal finally came out of her room and headed to the barn, while she was in the her room she came to a decision that she'll tell Oliver that she is Mystic but wait to tell him about the baby, even though she knows for sure it's his since he was the last person she had sex with.

Once she got to the barn she noticed Mystic bike was uncovered and Mystic's uniform was over the seat "what the" Crystal question going over to her bike then heard the one person voice that she was going to see

"you're the last person I suspect as Mystic" and Crystal turned around to see Oliver Queen leaning on a beam with his arm crossed "I was going to tell you tonight" she said "besides I thought you like a challenge."

Oliver smirked and walked towards her "that's true" he said now standing in front of her then leaned in real close "you're really hot naked" Crystal blushed and saw his thought were on that night 5 months ago.

The next thing they knew Crystal and Oliver were kissing and Crystal pulled away blushing "so you going out tonight" Oliver asked and the women looked at him and shook her head "no, the only reason I was going to is to tell you I'm Mystic."

They heard a car pull up and a car door slam and the car drive off "Alice is back" she said running out of the barn and Oliver shook his head following her, when he got out of the barn he saw Crystal hugging a four year old close to her.

* * *

><p>About five years ago Crystal was in Star City at a party that she was invited to by an old friend of her parents and was introduced to many young men that the friend of Crystal parents thought she should date including Lex Luther, much to Crystal dismay.<p>

Anyway a man saved her from the old women and after a few drinks Crystal was feeling tipsy and the man offered to take her to a hotel but instead he took her to an alley and raped her and Crystal couldn't fight back because the guy put a sedative in her drink.

After the guy was done he just left her there after she passed out and when she came to she was in the hospital and to this day she still doesn't know who saved her.

* * *

><p>When Alice saw Oliver she smiled "Ollie" she yelled and when Crystal let her down Alice ran to him "hey Kiddo" he said picking her up.<p>

Ever since Alice had met Oliver she had him wrapped around her finger and Crystal thinks she's planning something with Chloe but you can never tell with Chloe.

Oliver put Alice on the ground and smiled "I need to get going" he said and walked to his car "bye Ollie" the two girls yelled as he drove away then Crystal looked at her daughter "did you have fun with Chloe" she asked picking Alice up and walking to the house

"yeah she would have stayed but she had something to do at the Planet" Alice said as they walked into the house.

The two girls entered the kitchen and saw food on the table "peace offering" Clark said smiling causing the girls to smiled "I swear Clark it's hard to stay mad at you even through you told Oliver I'm you-know-who" Crystal said.

Alice doesn't know about Crystal being Mystic or Clark being the blur she only knows that they have power and she doesn't something Crystal's happy about.

Clark looked at his cousin confused "I didn't tell him" he said and now its Crystal turn to look confused "then how does he know about the things in the barn" Crystal asked and Clark shrugged.

Crystal finally put Alice down and she ran to her cousin "Clark" she said smiling wrapping her arms his legs.

Crystal smiled then heard Chloe's voice in her head ~I really need help~ and Crystal looked at her cousin "Chloe needs your help" she said and Clark nodded "Alice I have to go" he said to the little girl and she let go of his legs.

As soon as Alice let go of Clark's legs he was off and Alice looked at her mom and smiled "I'm hungry" she said and Crystal helped her daughter onto a chair and made a plate for her.

After they finished eating Clark came back and looked at his cousin "Bart Allen is back" he said and Crystal smiled because Bart Allen became a little brother to her and an uncle to Alice.

After that Crystal put Alice to bed and then went to bed herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chloe, Clark, and Crystal were up on the loft in the barn while Alice try to see if she had any if her mom's powers by trying to move a football.<p>

Chloe looked at Clark as he explained what happened last night "he got away from you" Chloe began as we walked down the stairs "I thought you were supposed to be the fasted man alive" "whoever he was he saved your life which is more then I can say" Clark said making the two women look at him

"come on Clark it wasn't your fault I mean even with all your powers you can't be everywhere at once" Crystal said

"well I have to be I'm the only one who can round up the prisoners from the phantom zone" Clark responded.

Crystal tuned them out to watch her daughter but looked back when she heard someone else voice "hello gorgeous"

She looked and saw Bart Allen standing in front of Chloe but before he can say anything else he was on the ground with Alice on top of him "Uncle Bart" she smiled and Crystal laughed

"Bart Allen two years ago before you had a boyfriend" Clark said to Chloe when she looked at him in confusion "Ally you mind getting up" Bart and Crystal used her power to pick up her daughter when she refused to move.

Chloe smiled at Bart when he kissed her hand then looked at Crystal "we'll talk later" she said and looked at her friend stomach "I figured" Crystal said.

Once Chloe left Crystal put her daughter down and Clark turned to Bart as the two girls played.

The boys were talking while Crystal used her powers to make her daughter fly but both stopped when they heard "I'll be gone before you can even blink" Bart said and Crystal let her daughter down and they walked over to the boys

"I don't know I can still blink pretty fast" Clark said speeding in front of Bart "Mexico huh, what to go get that burrito."

Bart smiled and spoke in Spanish "bring me and Alice back some please" Crystal said and the boys nodded taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic Arrow **

** Chapter 3**

The next day while Clark was visiting Lionel Luther, Crystal was cooking for Bart and Alice and Bart was eating more than Clark does "**god, thanks Chris so much, this is so good**" "**where do you put it all, you eat more than Clark and he's twice your size**" Crystal asked him "**yeah well I burn a lot of calorie**s" Bart answered

"**Well there's plenty more in the fridge**" Chris said looking at her watch "**I need to start work on the barn would you mind cleaning up and watching Alice**."

When Crystal turned back around the kitchen had been cleaned up and saw Bart cleaning a glass "**yeah anything for you Chris**" Bart said "**it's good to have you here Bart, I hope you stay longer this time**" Crystal said causing Bart to smile then she headed outside to the barn.

A few minutes after Crystal left to the barn Alice came out crying "**what is it baby**" she asked kneeling down to her level

"**Uncle Bart and Clark got in a fight and Uncle Bart took off**" Alice sobbed and Crystal picked her up and walked back out of the barn to see Clark standing by his truck "**come on we're going to Chloe's**" he said.

During the whole ride Crystal was glaring at Clark and he knew not to say anything when she's like this.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the Talon they went up to the room and went in to see Chloe and Lois Lane, Clark crush "<strong>god Smallville learn how to knock I could have been naked<strong>" Lois said and Crystal snorted "**hey girls**" she said and put Alice down and she went to hug Lois "**hey Chris, Ally**" Lois and Chloe said.

Lois left so Clark and Chloe talked about secrets "s**o I heard Mr. Oliver Queen found out your secret**" Chloe said looking at Crystal "**yeah, we need your help with something**" she said

Chloe went to her computer "**it's was Bart that saved you at the Planet**" Clark said "**what Bart can super speed to**" Chloe asked "**yeah he's a lot faster than Clark**" Crystal said "**we need to find him; you think you can GPS his cell phone.**"

Clark gave Chloe Bart's number "**no good his phone must be off**" Chloe said "**what about call history can you pull that up**" Clark asked and when Chloe did they saw that he been in contact with Oliver.

The three Kent's got back in the truck and headed to Oliver building "**he is so dead when I get my hands on him**" Crystal growled and Alice looked at her mom confused since she doesn't understand what's going on.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the elevator on Oliver floor they saw him leaning on a rail reading something "<strong>Oliver<strong>" Clark said "l**ook Clark whatever got your tidy whites in a bunch now's not the time**" Oliver said as he walked to his desk

"**Where's Bart**" Crystal asked holding Alice and Oliver looked at her surprised "**we saw his phone records and we know he's working for you.**"

Oliver came down the stairs "**not for me he's working with me there's a difference**" Crystal glared at him

"**That's not going to matter if he's whines up in jail or worse**" Clark said and Alice looked at him scared

"**I don't know what you're talking about**" Oliver said

"**We know how much you hate Lex**" Clark said "**is that why you recruited Bart to help with your little vendetta.**"

Oliver leaned forward on his desk "**no to stop 33.1**" he said and the Kent's looked shocked at him "**you know about 33.1**" they asked together

Oliver nodded "**why didn't you tell us what you were up to**" Clark asked as Crystal looked at the door and not paying attention to the boys.

"**That's what's he doing starting a war**" she heard Oliver making her pay attention again

"**What do you know so far**" she asked him and Oliver looked at her

"**Not enough, last night Bart was supposed to infiltrate the mainframe that house 33.1 that's the last I heard from him**" Oliver answered, by now they were close to the elevator "**so I reckoned the place this morning and the place had been stripped cleaned everything's gone the whole thing was a set up**."

Clark looked at Oliver "**Lex has Bart**" he said "**we have to find him**"

Oliver smirked and "**my team's already on it**" he said causing Clark to looked confused "**your team**" he question.

Oliver pointed his head behind them and they saw Victor Stone and Arthur Curry causing the two girls to smile

"**Not everybody flies solo Kent**" Victor said and Crystal let her daughter down and Alice ran over to the two

"**Hey Ally**" AC said picking up the girl and smiling "**ok its official even man that in my life spoils her**" Crystal sighed and the guys smirked while Alice beamed at her mom.

* * *

><p>After everyone got requited with each other they got down to work "<strong>AC check the Luthor Corp. manifest<strong>" Oliver ordered

"**I gotcha**" AC replied.

Victor walked past the Kent's "**how long you been working together**" Clark asked

"**I joined up about six months ago Ollie and Bart already been doing their thing**" Victor answered looking at papers on the desk and Clark looked at him

"**What about your girlfriend, Katherine**" he asked

"**Dude, don't even go there**" AC stated as Alice went to hug Oliver.

Victor looked sad "**she gave it her best shot but with all this hardware in me**" he said

Crystal looked at him "**I'm sorry Victor**" she said

"**When Ollie found me, I was living on the streets he gave me a warm meal, roof over my head, and a reason to go on living**" he said.

Alice was now making her way to Victor when she heard the story and Oliver went to AC

"**Did he just say something nice about me**" Oliver asked

"**Maybe he's starting to rust**" AC answered.

Clark looked at AC "**AC how did you fall into all this**" Crystal asked and AC walked down the steps

"**Got in a little trouble sinking a whaler on the coast of Japan**" he answered

"**A little trouble that's what you're going to go with**" Victor asked from the couch with Alice beside him

"**Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting foaled**"

"**I would of gotten out of it**" AC defended

"**Oh yeah before or after the packed you into a thousand little tin cans**" Oliver asked and Alice laughed

"**Well at least it would have been dolphin safe**" Victor said

"**Fish jokes that all I ever get fish jokes**" AC said and the two adult Kent's smiled.

* * *

><p>After the Kent's left to go see Chloe<p>

"**Victor Stone and Arthur Curry are working for him to**" Chloe said as Alice colored in a coloring book that Chloe keeps there for her.

After Chloe found something Clark told her to take it to Oliver

"**I'm going with you Clark**" Crystal said and Clark picked her up then went to the farm so she can get her outfit

"**This is most likely the last time Mystic is going too been seen in awhile**" she said after she was suited it up Clark picked her back up and they went to the facility holding Bart.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Alice went up to Oliver apartment "<strong>Mister Queen its Chloe Sullivan, Clark and Crystal sent me<strong>" she said into the camera and the elevator opened and the two girls stepped out

"**Where's Clark and Chris**" Oliver asked "**they went to rescue Bart**" Chloe responded looking at Oliver as he leaned on the back of the desk chair

"**They told you about Bart**" Oliver questioned and Chloe just shrugged

"**We trust each other, they tell me everything well almost everything, I did have to figure out about your green leather fetish on my lonesome**" Chloe said.

Oliver put a hand in his pocket while pointing at the women "**you should also tell Chris about that crush before she's taken**" Chloe said

"**let's just stick to the main plot there sidekick**" Oliver stopped her from saying anymore and coming to stand in front of her "**what do you got.**"

Chloe looked at Oliver "**hopefully a solid lead on Bart**" she said "**where's Victor and AC**" Oliver looked at her then hung his head as the two mentioned came out

"**I guess we're not so good at the secret part of this yet**" Victor said

"**Yeah, but you are good at getting caught by the bad guys**" Chloe said and the guys just looked at her.

Chloe looked at the blueprint of the Ridge facility and was shocked when she saw a room "**oh no**" she said "**what is it**" Oliver asked "**lead lining this isn't just for Bart it's for Clark and Crystal**"

With the Kent's they were still looking around the place when they came up on a door and Clark opened it and as soon as they entered Clark began to get weak and then Crystal heard a bat sonar making her fall to her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own Smallville**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Arrow<strong>

** Chapter 4**

Clark and Mystic were laying on the floor when a guard came in **"hey you're not supposed to be here**" the guard said then he got a pained expression on his face "**neither am I**" the voice of Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow shot the speaker and Mystic stood back up and helped him with Clark "**I'm alright**" Clark said as the lead door closed "**Green Arrow to Watchtower Boy Scout and Mystic are out of the woods**" he said into his ear piece

"**Boy Scout**" Clark asked leaning on Mystic for support "**if you didn't run of all halfcocked you could have picked your own code name**" Green Arrow said

"Where's Bart" Clark asked **"Impulse, he didn't get to pick his own code name either**" Green Arrow answered as Clark stopped leaning on Mystic.

Arrow turned around and handed them two earpieces "**Watchtower will guide you to where he's popularly being held**" Green Arrow told them then walked away "**what are you going to be doing**" Mystic asked him.

Green Arrow turned back around and they was a click then a beeping noise "**what I do best**" he said with a different voice then smirked and jogged away

"**Watchtower to Boy Scout and Mystic let's find Impulse**" Chloe's voice came through the earpiece and they looked at it.

Once they located Impulse Mystic throw the guards into the machines knocking them out then they saw Impulse running around in a circle and when Clark found the right moment he crashed through the glass and came out the other side protecting Bart with his body and Mystic put a shield around herself as the chamber blow.

They got out of the room and "**can you super speed**" Clark asked and Bart looked at him "**yeah I need a minute to catch my breath**" he answered just as Green Arrow appeared

"**You know what you're going to have to catch it later**" Green Arrow said walking in front of them "**Cyborg, Aquaman rendezvous alpha confirmed we're on the move. Watchtower have all of Luthor people been cleared out**"

"**The last heat signatures are moving away north**" Chloe answered "**wait a minute what are you doing**" Clark asked and Green Arrow stopped walking and look at him "**what do you think I'm doing you want more of your friends to end up in here**" Oliver asked and Bart stepped to his side "**yeah, I'm voting no on that**" Bart said

"**Watchtower, are you sure even ones out of the building**" Clark asked

"**100% positive**" she answered "**alright let's do it**" Clark said.

They all were walking away with Clark and Mystic in the middle Green Arrow on Mystic right next to him was Impulse and on Mystic left was Clark next to him was Aquaman and finally Cyborg and they continued walking as the building behind them exploded.

* * *

><p>The next morning Crystal walked into Oliver's loft and saw him just getting off his phone "<strong>hey<strong>" she said and Oliver looked over and smiled at her "**hey**" he said back "**your leaving huh**" she asked him "**yeah**" he answered.

Crystal walked over to his desk "**let me guess you're not going to be back for a while huh**" she asked him sitting on his desk

"**Yeah at least until all 33.1 facility are destroyed**" Oliver said standing in front of her now.

They just stayed staring in each other eyes "**it's not going to be the same without you**" Crystal said as Oliver leaned in a little more "**just admit it you just want me around**" he said and she smirked leaning towards him and kissed him.

They made-out for a while then broke apart "**we should head to the farm**" Crystal panted and Oliver nodded and she followed him down to his car.

When they got to the farm they headed into the barn "**something with the word justice in it**" Oliver said and the others turn towards them "**because that's what Lex going to get**" Crystal said to them.

Oliver told his team the next destination and Impulse looked at Clark and Chris "**what about you two**" he asked "**yeah we can use the extra muscle**" AC said "**I can't I have Alice**" Crystal replied "**I have to deal with my problem first**" Clark answered and Oliver smirked "**Chloe**" he said as he walked past her "come on boys lets go save the world."

When they left the two looked at Crystal "**what**" she asked confused "**did you tell him**" Clark asked her "**shit no I forgot**" she said realizing what they're talking about

"**What are you going to do**" Chloe asked her best friend and Crystal smirked "**I think I'm going to finally run my dad's company**" she said.

Ever since Crystal parents died her godfather had be taking care of the company for her and she has been studying up on the stocks of the company "**are you sure**" Clark asked his cousin

"**Yeah I called him when I found out I was pregnant" **Crystal told them then heard a car pull up to the farm "**that's him**."

They went out of the barn and saw Bruce Wayne standing there by the car "**Bruce**" Crystal yelled going to hug him "**hey Crystal**" he said returning the hug ~_**I forgot how hot your godfather was**_~ Chloe thought to Crystal "**hey Bruce**" Clark greeted.

They four walked into the house and set at the table "**you want some coffee Bruce"** Crystal asked

"**Yes**" he answered her "**now are you sure you want to do this**" he asked once Crystal handed him his coffee and set down

"**Yeah I can do want my parents would of want and still be useful**" she said and Bruce smiled "**you're so like your mother**" he said and Crystal smiled.

Crystal looked at her cousin "**you think you can manage the farm without me**" she asked "**yeah besides Kara can help me when she's here**" Clark answered.

* * *

><p>Later that day Crystal was packing while Chloe helped Alice pack. As Crystal was looking under her bed for something she saw a necklace so she grabbed it and held it up in the light and smiled when she saw it was the necklace her Uncle Jonathan got her for her 16th birthday.<p>

The necklace is a teardrop vintage glass locket with a picture of her parents inside "**you ready**" Bruce asked standing at the door "**yeah but do you mind if we stop somewhere first**" she asked and Bruce nodded.

The two adults walked down the stairs where they met Clark, Chloe, Lois and Alice "**promise you call us when the baby comes**" Lois asked and Crystal nodded

"**I want you to take Shelby so he can protect you when I can't**" Clark told them and said dog appeared by the girl side

"**Ok, I'll call you whenever I can**" she said "**and** **the first interview I do will be for the Daily Planet for Chloe Sullivan**" the reporter smiled.

Everyone went outside and Bruce took the suitcases to the car "**bye guys**" Crystal said hugging her friends for the last time then stepped back to allow Alice to hug them.

The two girls got in the car and waved to their friends then Bruce drove to the cemetery where Crystal went to her uncle's grave "**well uncle John I'm finally going to take over the company I just hope you're watching over me when I do**" she said then stood there for a while and headed back to the car "**let's go**" she said getting in the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own smallville**

* * *

><p>Crystal Kent set in the kitchen in her old home "so how's the company been" Kara Kent, the new member of the family, asked sitting across from Crystal at the table "good except the meeting I had with Lex" Crystal answered.<p>

Kara smiled and looked at the baby boy she held in her arms "he's big for being only 3 months" she said "yeah I just hope he doesn't gets my powers" Crystal responded.

It's been 8 months since Oliver and his team left and that Crystal decided to run her father's company.

"How's Alice been taking to him" Kara as said girl entered "good actually" Crystal said smiled just as a little red head boy entered.

About seven months ago Crystal was walking around Moon City, when she passed an alleyway. She looked in it and saw a little boy rummaging around in the trash cans.

So she took him to her new mansion where she learned the boy's parents were dead and he had no other family. She was shocked when she learned he was only a year older then Alice. Crystal adopted him soon after that.

"Hey Roy" Crystal said "how do you like the farm." This is the first time Roy has been out of the city. "It's great" he answered as Kara went outside to do some chores.

* * *

><p>Crystal began making lunch and checking where everyone is by checking their thoughts. She then got to Clark's ~<em>I hope Crystal made enough lunch for everyone<em>~ so she looked at the barn through the kitchen window ~_I made enough to feed an army and a half_~ she projected to him.

She then heard someone entered the kitchen "you need help" Kara asked coming to stand beside her new cousin.

"Yeah, can you see how many are in the barn so I can set the table" Crystal said and Kara narrowed her eyes "five plus Clark" Kara said and started helping Crystal get plates down.

Crystal glanced outside to the sky "it's a nice day so let's eat outside" she said and finished getting the plates down "Kara can you hurry and put the two picnic tables together."

Kara nodded then rushed outside as Crystal got cups down along with a baby bottle out of the fridge.

Kara come back in about a minute later "done" she announced just as a car pulled up "just in time too, thanks Kara" Crystal said.

A minute later Chloe and Lois came in "where is my godson" Lois said.

The other three laughed at her as Crystal pointed to the living room "Chloe can you help take the food outside" Crystal asked ad Lois went into the living.

Chloe nodded and the three girls walked outside and began setting the table.

Once they were done Crystal let the other two to try and get Clark out of the barn as she walked into the house and get Lois and the kids.

When she got there she saw the two oldest kids playing old maid and Lois tickling Adam. Crystal smiled at the scene "come on you three, time to eat" she said.

Lois stood up and handed Crystal her son, while Roy and Alice put their cards face down.

They followed Crystal outside, where Crystal had set up a highchair at the end of the table away from the food.

Chloe and Kara were sitting on one side pouting "where's Clark and his friends" Crystal asked placing Adam in his highchair.

"We need our secret weapon to get them out" Chloe answered.

Crystal smiled and looked down at her daughter only to see her already walking to the barn.

* * *

><p>When Alice entered she didn't see anybody "Clarkie" Alice yelled knowing he hates that "it's time to eat."<p>

She suddenly was picked up "Ally Baby" she heard the voice of one of her 'uncles.'

She looked up and saw her Uncle Bart "hey" he said and the four year old squealed "Uncle Bart." The teen was on the ground with the four year-old on him "you're back."

The teen stood up holding the little girl and walked over to his team and Clark "you guys" Bart said "met the girl's secret weapon"

The boys smiled and Alice struggled in Bart's hold, and as she was down she ran to Oliver's open arms "come on kiddo, let's eat" he said picking her up.

When the boys got out of the barn they saw a boy playing with Shelby. Clark smiled at the boy "guys" he began "this is Roy Harper; Crystal adopted him."

Once Roy was introduced to everyone they walked towards the girls and Bart normal ran to Chloe when he saw her "hello Beautiful" he said sitting down.

Crystal rolled her eyes then next thing she knew a ball was being thrown at Bart.

The ball hit Bart upside the head and Crystal heard Adam laughing. Everyone looked at the baby who was now clapping.

The boys, minus Clark and Roy, were shocked "what the hell" they questioned. Crystal picked up the ball and hit all four of them "close your months and come eat" she said and the boys did so.

Here was the sitting arrangement

Adam

Crystal-Oliver

Alice- Roy

Chloe-Bart

Lois-Clark

Kara- AC

Victor

Lunch was filled with friendly chatter, discovering Adam had Crystal powers when he began throwing stuff at everybody and smiling faces, even Roy.

* * *

><p>After lunch the girls collected the pales and took them inside "I'm sorry to eat ad run, but me and Lois needs to go" Chloe said 'that's alright, I'm just glad I got to see you" Crystal said. Chloe and Lois hugged the two Kent girls and left.<p>

The two Kent cousins were washing the dishing while Adam was in his carrier on the kitchen table. "Hey" they heard someone saw and looked behind them to see Oliver standing there.

Kara looked between her cousin and the man at the back door "I'm going to leave you two alone" she said then headed outside to play with the kids.

Once she left the two stood there in silence "let me help" he said coming to stand by Crystal "you know how to do dishes" Crystal asked shocked at that; Oliver just smirked at her.

The two heroes then finished the dishes in silence. When they were done Oliver turned to look at Crystal's son "cute kid" he said "thanks" Crystal responded as she looked at the now sleeping baby.

~_I guess I missed my chance like Chloe said_~ Crystal read Oliver's thoughts and frowned "how old is he" Oliver asked curiously "3 months" Crystal said.

Oliver began doing the math in his head "wait" he began "you were 4 months pregnant during the 33.1 mission."

Crystal nodded "who's the father" the archer asked and the female crime fighter smirked "he was conceived in May" she stated as she began cleaning the kitchen.

Oliver got to thinking about that then walked up to Crystal, turned her around and kissed her right on the lips "wow" she said when he pulled away "is he mine" Oliver asked.

When Crystal nodded with a smile Oliver kissed her again. Clark chose that moment to walk in "whoops" he said and the two broke apart and looked at him "sorry." Clark walked back out and Oliver and Crystal laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal Myers set in Bruce's office "**why**** do**** I ****have**** to ****go**** to ****this**** party**" Bruce asked.

Crystal pouted "**because**** it****'****s**** for ****Alice**" she said knowing Bruce could never deny Alice anything.

Bruce glared at her "**fine ****where ****is**** it**** at**" he asked. Crystal beamed "**my ****mansion**" she said.

It's been two months since the afternoon where Oliver met Adam. Crystal and Oliver are still going strong as is the Justice League. They even got a new member, Black Canary aka Dinah Lance.

Oliver is thinking about asking Batman about joining the League which Crystal and Chloe laugh at.

Anyway Alice birthday is coming up and Crystal decided to have a birthday for her.

It's just going to be people Alice loves; minus Lana because she'll bring Lex and having him and Oliver in the same room is a big no-no.

* * *

><p>Later that night Mystic hid in the shadows as she watched Batman "<strong>Green<strong>** Arrow****'****s**** thinking**** of**** asking**** you**** to**** join**** the**** League**" she said and Batman ignored her.

A few minutes later Batman straighten and looked towards his left as did Mystic. When they did they saw Green Arrow standing there.

Mystic stayed in the shadows as Batman fully turned to the archer "**what**** are ****you**** doing ****in**** my ****city****"** Bats asked.

GA smirked "**I ****came**** to ****ask**** you ****to**** join**** the**** Justice ****League**" he said

Batman gave him the Batglare but GA just continued to smirk "**no**" Batman said causing GA to drop his smirk.

Mystic silently giggled at the Bats blunt answer ~_so __like __him_~ she thought.

Mystic looked away from the two heroes to another rooftop and saw someone spying on them *_**it**__**'**__**s **__**not**__** nice**__** to**__** spy**_* she projected.

The man looked all around the rooftop for her. Mystic saw the guy get a sniper rifle and then shot towards the two male heroes.

She cursed and stopped the bullet before it hit Green Arrow "**what ****the**** hell**"he asked.

Mystic glared at the shooter and lifted the shooter in the air and brought him to their rooftop.

When the man was in front of GA and Batman, Mystic stepped out of the shadows while glaring at the man.

Batman picked the goon up "**why**** were**** you**** spying**" he asked "**and ****don****'****t**** lie**."

The man looked at the three heroes only to see them glaring at him "**I ****don****'****t**** know**"he began"**I**** was ****told ****that ****if ****I ****got ****proof ****that ****Mystic ****was ****in ****Gotham**** I ****would ****receive ****a ****large ****payment**."

Mystic took him from Batman "**who ****was**** the**** man**" she asked getting real close to his face

"**I**** don****'****t**** know,**** but ****he**** said ****a ****month**** and**** a**** year,**** said**** you****'****ll**** know**** what**** it**** means**" the guy said "**August**** 2001**."

Mystic's eyes went wide then pushed the man up against a wall "**where**** did**** you**** see**** him**" she demanded

"**At**** an**** old**** warehouse**** by**** the ****docks**" he answered looking scared "**but ****he**** wasn****'****t ****actually**** there**** it**** was**** like ****a**** webcam**."

Mystic searched his mind and saw he was telling the truth.

Mystic released him "**he****'****s**** all**** yours**** Batman**" she said then flew off.

Batman knocked the guy out then tied him up "**why ****is ****Mystic**** here**" Green Arrow asked but Bats didn't answer him. GA glared at him and took out his bo "**think**** about**** my**** offer**** and**** I****'****ll ****see ****you ****in ****a ****few ****days**" he said shooting a grapple arrow then disappeared

* * *

><p>Later that night Crystal stood looking out the window of her pent house suite, when there was a knock on the door "<strong>Chris<strong>" Ollie said from the other side; Crystal sighed and used her powers to open the door.

Oliver walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Then he walked up to Crystal and wrapped his arms around her waist "**hey**" he said kissing her cheek "**I**** didn****'****t ****expect**** you ****to ****be ****in ****Gotham**."

Crystal smiled and turned her head towards him "**I had**** a**** business ****meeting**** with**** Bruce Wayne**" she said giving him a kiss.

Oliver smiled and kissed her back "**where ****are**** the**** kids**** at**" he asked.

Crystal turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "**Alice**** is ****in ****her ****room**** asleep,**** Roy**** is ****staying ****with**** Clark**** and**** Adam ****is ****with ****Lois**" she said.

Oliver groaned and laid his head down on Crystal's shoulder "**why**** did**** you**** make ****her ****Adam****'****s ****godmother ****again**" he asked and Crystal laughed "**because**** Chloe**** is ****Alice****'****s**" she said

They heard a door open then little feet "**Mommy**" Alice said and Crystal pulled away from Oliver "**yes**** Sweetie**" she said.

Alice ran to her mom and cried "**I**** had ****a**** bad**** dream**."

Crystal frowned and picked up her daughter "**what**** was ****it ****about**** baby**" she asked rubbing Alice's back "**someone ****kidnapped**** me ****and**** when**** you**** tried**** to**** save ****me**** the**** person**** shot**** you**" Alice cried harder.

Crystal traded a look with Oliver "**that**** won****'****t**** happen**** baby**" Crystal reassured the little girl "**because**** no**** one**** in**** the**** league**** would**** let**** you**** get**** kidnapped**** or ****me**** get**** shot**."

Alice looked at her mom as she wiped her eyes "**really**** Mommy**" she asked.

This time Ollie answered "**it****'****s**** the**** truth**** Ally-Cat**" he said causing Alice to perk up at that name since only one person is a loud to call her that "**Ollie**" she yelled smiling.

Oliver took Alice from Crystal and began tickling her "**stop it**" she cried laughing as Oliver laid her on the couch "**Mommy help**."

Crystal smiled "**no I think I'll help him**" she said and kneeled by the couch and began helping Oliver tickle her daughter.

Neither noticed a man on the rooftop across the street watching them "**soon little one, soon**" he said then disappeared into the night with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal stood in the ballroom of her mansion putting up decorations "**what you think Ally**" she asked her now five year old daughter

Alice looked up from where she was playing with Adam and Roy "**it's cool**" she replied.

The place was covered in Alice's favorite colors green and blue.

Crystal smiled as there was a knock on the door "**I'll get it**" Roy yelled than ran to the door with Crystal following know Shelby the dog would let her know if there was trouble in the ball room.

When Roy opened the door he saw Bruce and Chloe standing there "**hey guys**" Crystal said as Roy stepped aside to let them in.

Crystal hugged them as Alfred came up behind them "**Alfred**" Chris said hugging him "**thanks for agreeing to help out today**"

Alfred smiled at her "**It's a pleasure Miss Myers**" he said then Crystal gave him directions to the kitchen,

* * *

><p>People kept on coming including Martha who brought a girl about Roy's age "<strong>who's this<strong>" Crystal asked her aunt "**I found her in D.C.**" Martha answered as they entered the ballroom "**she can create storms when she's angry**"

Crystal smiled kneeling down in front of the girl "**hi I'm Crystal, what's your name**" she asked.

The girl just looked at her not saying anything. Crystal smirked and read the girls mind "**so your name's Annabel**" she stated.

Annabel looked shocked **"you're not the only one with secrets"** Crystal winked

Crystal introduced Anna to everyone and Alice and her clicked instantly.

The party began and Crystal helped Alfred bring out the food **"damn Chris you got enough food**" Dinah asked.

Chris smiled "**with Burt and Clark it'll be goon soon**" she said causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone set down and ate with the birthday girl in Oliver's lap "**hey Ally**" Lois began causing the little girl to look at her "**what do you want to be when you grow up."**

Everyone, but Crystal cause she was feeding Adam, looked at Alice for her answer.

Alice began thinking about it then she smiled "**an archer like Daddy**" she said shocking everyone.

"**who is you Daddy**" Crystal asked her

"**Ollie, duh**" Alice said in a 'it's obvious' tone

Oliver and Chris looked about to cry and Oliver hugged Ally to him as the girls awed.

Alfred then wheeled the cake and ice cream out. Clark then lite the candles

Ollie stood up while holding Alice "**make a wish Ally-Cat**" he said.

The birthday girl smiled and blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"**what you wish for**" Burt asked her

**"shh, I can't tell or it won't come true"** Ally whispered putting a finger to her lips causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>After everyone was done with their cake they moved to the parlor for presents. The men were standing and the women sitting, Oliver was also holding Adam.<p>

"**here this is from me and Bruce**" Chloe said handing Ally the box. Ally smiled and opened it "**thanks**" she smiled pulling the navy blue hooded cape with green lining out

Arthur- got her a super soaker

Victor- built in spy camera glasses

Burt- a nerf bow and arrow

Clark- built her a little desk

Martha- a locket with a picture of Ollie and Chris together

Lois- a gift certificate to karate lessons

Dinah- gymnastics lessons from her

"**you guys do know that she's only five, right**" Chris asked her friends, they just smiled and nodded.

"**here this is from me and Roy**" Chris said handing the box to her.

Ally took it and opened it "**kitty**" she squealed pulling a stuffed animal out of the box and hugging it to her chest.

Oliver looked at Crystal, who nodded and took Adam from him, so he knelt down in front of Ally "**Ally-Cat**" he said and Alice looked at him as he pulled out some papers

**"Alice, I love you like you were my own**" he began

**"I love you to Daddy**" Alice beamed and Oliver smiled at that "**so how about you legally becoming my daughter**" he asked causing everyone, minus Crystal to gasp.

Alice looked confused "**what you mean**" she asked.

Oliver chuckled "**it means that everyone will know that you're my daughter**" he said.

Alice smiled then hugged him "**yeah**" she said. Oliver smiled picking her up "**we'll deal with the paper work tomorrow**" he said as Chris took a picture of them

The rest of the night was spent with laughter as AC helped Alice soak everyone with her super soaker.

* * *

><p>After the party Oliver carried a sleepy Roy and Alice up the stairs as Crystal carried Adam "<strong>night Roy<strong>" the couple said.

Crystal kissed his forehead after she tucked him in "**night Mom, Ollie**" he said back. The couple left leaving the door open a little.

**"I'm going to go put Adam in his crib"** Crystal said and Oliver nodded

The archer walked into Alice's room and tucked her in "**Daddy, tell me a story**" the little girl asked sleepily

Ollie smiled and went to get a book off the bookshelf. He set back down and began reading Green Eggs and Ham to her

When Ollie was done he kissed a sleeping Alice's forehead "**night Ally-Cat**" he whispered, then walked to his and Crystal's room.

He walked in quietly noticing the baby monitor on the bedside table and changed into sweat pants then got in where Crystal rolled over so she was laying with her head on his chest "**you did a really good thing tonight**" she muttered.

Ollie kissed her head **"would you mind if I train the kids in archery**" he asked her.

Crystal looked at him "**I don't care, you know you don't have to ask**" she said causing Oliver to smile at her "**I know but their your kids**" he told her "**but after tomorrow Alice will be your kid too**" Crystal said kissing him.

A few hours later they were woken up by Adam's cries "**I got it**" Oliver said to a groaning Crystal.

He walked out of the room to Adam's while rubbing his eyes. When he got to the room he flipped on the lights "**ok buddy what is it**" he muttered picking the baby up.

He checked Adam's diaper "**you don't need changed**" he said rocking him but Adam just kept on crying **"let's go see your mom"**

When Oliver got back to his room there was two new people in bed "**what did he want**" Crystal asked.

Adam quieted down when he heard his mom's voice "**you apparently**" Ollie said.

Crystal used her powers to bring the extra crib she keeps in her room close to the bed and Ollie placed Adam down.

The billionaire then walked to his side of the bed "**they both had bad dreams**" Crystal explained as Roy cuddled up to her. Ollie nodded "**Daddy**" Ally said sleepily.

Ollie got into bed and Ally cuddled up to him **"love you**" she said falling asleep "**love you too**" he said back then falling asleep as well

The family of five slept peacefully that night unaware of the danger that is going to plague them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It took so long to update I had major writer's block and I kinda lost interest in this story for a while. But don't worry I'm not abandoning this story there will just be very slow updates<strong>


End file.
